general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila McCall
Baby Girl McCall was the stillborn daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and his ex-mistress, Sam McCall. Her intended legal father was former mob boss, Jason Morgan, and she was going to be named Lila Morgan after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. Background Sam discovers she is pregnant while she is dating Sonny Corinthos. However, she is unsure of who the father is because she also slept with Jax the night of Port Charles hotel fire. During the pregnancy, Sonny breaks up with Sam and returns to Carly and the boys. Jason Morgan offers to help raise the baby after learning that Sam is pregnant. Jason and Sam plan to marry before the baby arrives but don't. When the baby is found to be a match for Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Alexis Davis asks Sam to induce labor so Kristina can get the transplant that is needed to save her life, Sam initially refuses, but after a confrontation with Alexis, she agrees to induce labor, but develops a placental abruption causing her baby to be stillborn. Sonny allows them to take the baby's umbilical cord for the stem cells needed to save Kristina's life. On her headstone, it says says "Baby Girl McCall." She died before her parents made her name official. The name "Lila" had been decided on after Jason’s grandmother, Lila Quartermaine died while Sam was pregnant. Sam asked Jason if she could name her baby after Lila in honor of her, especially since Lila's maiden name was Morgan; Sam said there'd be another Lila Morgan, and Jason told her that his grandmother would love it, if they gave the baby her name. Jason, her surrogate father was the only person out of all of Lila's family members that ever got to see or hold her before she was buried. He described her as having dark and curly hair and a face shaped like Sam's. Jason also planned her memorial service, since Sam was in no position to do it herself. After the ceremony, Jason and Sam grieved for Lila together and helped each other heal. Family tree Photo gallery File:Sampreggol.jpg|Sam finds out she's pregnant File:Samabortionclinic.png|Sam goes to an abortion clinic File:Samabortion.png|Sam decides not to get the abortion File:Samadoption.png|Sam decides on adoption File:Samwindow.png|Sam tries to escape out of a window at the adoption facility File:Sonsamconfrontation.png|Sonny confronts Sam about the baby File:Samfallspreggo.jpg|Sam falls down the stairs File:Jasam5-17-04.png|Sam and Jason after the fall File:Lilaultrasound.png|Lila during an ultrasound File:Samultrasound.png|Sam during an ultrasound File:Samdna.png|Sam gets an amnio File:Samhosptial2.png|Sam, Sonny, and Jax find out that neither of them are father File:Sonnyfather.png|Sam knew that Sonny was the father File:Samjason5-26.png|Sam and Jason agree that he will raise her baby File:JaSamyoumakemefeelsafe.png|Sam tells Jason that she miscarried File:Ultrasound62304.png|Sam and Jason during ultrasound File:Babylilakicking.png|Baby Lila kicks File:Sampregnant2.png|Pregnant Sam File:JaSamultrasouond.png|Ultrasound File:JaSamitsagirl.png|IT'S A GIRL!!!! File:Babylila7-14.jpg|Sam and Jason decide to name the baby...Lila File:Samdanny1.jpg|Pregnant Sam and Danny File:SamLila.png|Sam holds Baby Lila in her fantasy File:JasonLila.png|Jason holds Baby Lila in her fantasy File:Samsonnypreggo.jpg|Preggo Sam and Sonny File:Jsam2004.jpg|A pregnant Sam and Jason File:Jasampreggolila.jpg|Pregnant Sam and Jason File:JaSamLila10104.png|Pregnant Sam and Jason File:SamPCPDfall.png|Sam falls at the PCPD File:Lilahiccups.png|Lila has the hiccups File:Babylila.png|Baby Lila File:Jasamlila.png|Sam and Jason at an ultrasound File:Samlabornov5.png|Sam has labor pains File:GhSamC-section.png|Sam has a C-section File:Jason_&_Baby_Lila.jpg|Jason holds baby Lila File:Jasontellsam.png|Jason tells Sam that her baby died File:SamL.jpg|Sam and Jason grieve for baby Lila File:Jasamgoodbyelila.png|Sam and Jason say goodbye at baby Lila's grave File:Jasamgoodbyelila2.png File:Samlila2ndbday.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite on what would have been her second birthday References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Corinthos family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Offscreen characters Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Jerome family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family